


Those three words

by definitelytenrose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelytenrose/pseuds/definitelytenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words are meant to be said in other places, not in a chippy. </p><p>Written for timepetalsprompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those three words

**Author's Note:**

> You know that I love AU’s (really I think is because the first fanfic I read was an AU) 
> 
> Well enjoy! 
> 
> I posted this on Teaspoon but I wanted here also. 
> 
> P.S.The museum is inspired on a real museum that exists in my country, and I used to spend the days there, until I moved to my birth city.

Their love story was different from any other couple. They weren’t the kind of inseparable childhood friends, or the kind of they love each other in secret, but they are so stupid to confess to each other. In fact, they were always apart from each other and they were aware about their feelings to each other.

When John was 10 he met Rose Tyler, 7, on an excursion to the science museum. The museum was divided in different areas and halls. His favorite one: The space room. Every time he got in there, it was like living in space: dark with a lot of stars and a spaceship in the middle of the room.

He loved to be alone there, it made him feel special. But that day destiny decided that he wasn’t meant to be alone anymore, as soon as he was inside the spaceship, a little girl appeared and fell over him.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“No problem,” he replied, “Why are you running?”

“Some silly boys are acting like if they were made of plastic,” she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Well, maybe they are.” The girl’s eyebrows went up and her eyes went wide. “No, I mean, maybe because playing like that is only for people who lacks of brain.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she giggled, “Anyways, I’m Rose Tyler.”

“John Smith,” he replied.

“Really, John Smith?” she asked, laughing.

“Yep, that’s me, hello.” He greeted her with his hand.

“Okay, I believe you.”

As the day passed, Rose and John explored together around the museum. John enjoyed her time with her, and vice versa.

“My bus is going to be here in about fifteen minutes,” she stated.

“Oh, this means we need to say goodbye to each other?” he asked, but at the same declared.

“Well, if you want… I can give you my address and phone number.” Rose took a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll give you mine.” John moved fast to take a pencil of her pencil case and a piece of paper from her notebook.

“Here,” she said and offered him the paper.

“Here it’s mine.” He did the same as she.

“Well, I need to be back with my group. Goodbye John.” She kissed his cheek and ran away from him.

When John opened the piece of paper she gave to him, he saw the best thing ever:

_Rose Marion Tyler_   
_Flat 48, Bucknall House._   
_Powell Estate, London._   
_Postcode SE15 7GO._   
_0245 78_   
_P.S. I think your eyes are cute and your ears are big, but I like them._   
_I think life is better with two. XX_

 From that day he knew, Rose, was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

After many years of writing to each other letters and long phone calls, which resulted in lots of money, Rose Tyler and John Smith were meeting each other again, not in the same place of course, the museum changed a lot since they met.

Now Rose Tyler was 19 and he 22. He didn’t know how to recognize her, he didn’t know if she still was blonde or if she had piercings, or she maybe got weight, or lost. His mind was a mess and he didn’t seem to notice the blonde standing in front him.

“Hey, Doctor!” she yelled.

He looked down, and saw her. “Rose Tyler.” He hugged her strongly, he noticed she smelt like vanilla.

“Long time, you have not changed.” She studied him. “Same blue eyes, same ears,” she commented.

“Yeah, but look at you! You’re taller now and gorgeous.” He was ecstatic. “You, Rose Tyler, are the most beautiful girl ever,” he declared joyfully.

“Thanks, let’s go for some chips.” She took his hand in hers, oh that felt fantastic.

At the chippy they talked about everything: politics, aliens, ghosts and even physics. However the tension started to grow between them, they needed to do something about it. Finally Rose made the first move.

“I think I love you,” she exclaimed, no worries about it.

“oh!” with a chip on his mouth, he petrified.

“Oh God!” Rose put her hands on her mouth, she expected another reaction. “Sorry, I- I have to go.”

Taking her arm, he stopped her. “No, you don’t,” John said, calmly, “I-that took me on surprise Rose, and I didn’t expect to hear that in this way.”

“What? You wanted it to be in another way?” she asked.

“Yeah, like in the middle of a park, or under the stars… I don’t know,” he sighed, “You know what, whatever.” With that he took her in his arms and kissed her.

The kiss was long and passionate, almost like if it was the most perfect dance or the most beautiful melody. Rose’s eyes were closed, her arms around his neck, letting her feel how his hands embraced her waist in the most perfect way. When they broke apart, they glanced to each other, nothing was needed to be said.

After a few months their wedding took place, not on a beach or a glamorous place, on a little kiosk in the middle of a park. Their families were happy for them, and they were happy too. With the promise of a forever, they bonded their lives and promised to live a fantastic life.

\--------

Nine years later on a rainy summer day, John Noble (The Doctor) and his magnificent childhood Friend, Rose Tyler, were walking along with their little blonde girl.

 

“Dad, where are we going?” The little blonde girl took his hand and walked through the forest.

“Somewhere fantastic, you’re going to love it,” he answered.

“John, are you sure about this? I mean, this place is going to be dark in a matter of minutes look at it.” Rose remarked, looking to the now extinct orange rays and the mixture of blues.

The forest started to transform his colorful landscape in a weird mixture of blacks and blues. The wind minute by minute went calm, and the temperature felt less hot. The Doctor breathed the air, and the peculiar smell of water and earth came.

“Here.” He stopped.

“John, why we stopped here?” Rose was anxious.

“Just wait, take a sit,” he sat on the ground, in front of a big tree, “relax, you will love it.”

Rose and their daughter looked him doubtful, even though they sat beside him.

The Doctor hugged Rose and whispered to her ear, “Do you remember the day we see each other after all those years of writing letters?”

Rose assent. “Well, I told you that I expected to say those three words in a fantastic way,” he looked into the, now, dark horizon, “Well I think that this is the moment.”

As if by magic, hundreds of lights started to appear around them. Rose couldn’t believe it, this was stunning, magical and splendid.

“Fireflies,” she whispered.

“Daddy, they’re tiny and lovely.” The Doctor took his daughter on arms and kissed her cheek. “Like you, my petit Leanne.” While holding his daughter in arms, he looked to his perplexed wife.

Her eyes were looking everywhere and it was like if he was looking to the little girl he met years ago in that museum. He loved her with all his body and soul, but he had waited so long to tell her those three words.

Leanne was taking pictures with his cell phone, he reached for Rose and put his hand on her shoulder.

He hugged her, then started. “Over the years I’ve told you things like: I adore you, you’re everything for me, I’m so glad I met you, yours, forever, etc. But I never told you the most important words in the world,” he sighed, moving to look into her eyes and took both her hands between his, “I love you.”

Rose stared at him, tears started to form in her eyes. “I love you.” As if it was the first time, they kissed each other.

“Dad, see, I took this picture!” Rose and the Doctor took the cell phone and observed the most beautiful picture of both: A background of fireflies, with both on the front looking at each other.

“Peanut this is fantastic!” the Doctor exclaimed, and hugged his daughter.

“I love it,” Rose commented and proceed to, also, embraced her daughter.

“Forever?” the Doctor asked.

“Forever,” Rose replied.

“Dad, where are we going to sleep now?” Leanne asked, looking at both.

Taking the hands of both, he shouted, “RUN!”


End file.
